Attentat à la pudeur
by xNeurotic
Summary: Aujourd'hui Stiles fêtait ses vingt ans. Ces amis avaient décidé de rendre ce jour spécial en lui offrant le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait avant qu'un magnifique jeune homme ne se présente à sa porte.
1. ATTENTAT

**UA | SLASH | STEREK | OS**

et le plus important : **PWP /!\**

* * *

En ce réveillant ce matin là, Stiles ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de la date. Pourtant, dieu sait qu'il l'attendait avec impatience. Il attrapa son portable et réalisa enfin, on était le 21 Août. Il fêtait ses vingt ans. Ces dernières semaines, il avait été intenable, asticotant sans cesse ses amis pour savoir ce qu'il lui préparait.

Il savait qu'ils avaient prévus quelque chose, ça ne pouvait en être autrement. Pourtant, il fut assez déçu de constater qu'il n'avait aucun texto, aucun appel. Même son père semblait l'avoir oublié. Stiles haussa les épaules et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il était en sueur, la chaleur était vraiment étouffante en ce moment à New-York.

New-York… Stiles n'en revenait toujours pas. Certes cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il avait quitté Beacon Hill pour aller à l'université avec son meilleur ami Scott mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'habituer à la grandeur et à la magnificence de cette ville. D'ailleurs, où était Scott ? Lorsqu'ils étaient venus s'installer dans la grande ville, Stiles et Scott avaient pris un appartement en colocation. Après tout, les deux amis se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années et avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Scott avait toujours été là pour Stiles, et inversement proportionnel ou égal.

Ils s'étaient soutenus durant leurs premières peines de cœur, leurs premiers échecs, etc. Et même si Stiles avait douté de la compréhension de Scott lorsqu'il lui a annoncé qu'il était homosexuel, Scott avait bien vite balayé ses doutes en affirmant que ça ne changeait rien et qu'au moins il n'y avait aucun risque de concurrence pour une fille.

En parlant de fille, Scott devait surement être chez sa nouvelle copine Lydia, une jeune blonde vénitienne rencontrée sur les bancs de la fac. Néanmoins Stiles était déçu que Scott n'ai pas au minimum songé à lui envoyer un texto pour lui souhaiter bon anniversaire. Pas de nouvelle de Scott, pas de nouvelle de Lydia, ni d'Allison ou encore Isaac. Pas d'appel de son père, de ses amis Erica, Boyd, Jackson ou Danny. Tout en pensant à ça, Stiles s'était déshabillé et prenait maintenant sa douche, savourant l'eau tiède qui le rafraichissait un peu. Cependant, il ne pouvait y rester trop longtemps, les factures s'amoncelant, il ne voulait pas y rajouter une facture trop conséquente d'eau.

Stiles n'enfila qu'un boxer propre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Bien vite, ses yeux vacillèrent en direction de son portable espérant que celui-ci sonne. Stiles soupira puis sursauta en entendant de forts coups frappés contre la porte d'entrée. Il se leva, joyeux, pensant que Scott rentrait et qu'il avait oublié ses clés mais sa joie s'évanouit bien vite.

**Police de New-York, vous êtes bien Mr Stilinski ?**

**Euh…oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Ouvrez la porte Mr s'il vous plaît. **

Stiles ouvrit et laissa le policer entrer chez lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager l'inconnu. Il faut dire que celui-ci était vraiment séduisant.

**Il est arrivé quelque chose à Scott ?** demanda soudainement Stiles, inquiet.

**Je ne sais pas qui est ce Scott, mais vous, vous allez avoir des problèmes ! **

**Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai absolument rien fait ! **

**Tournez vous et mettez vos mains dans le dos. **

**Quoi ?! Mais non, je refuse, je n'ai rien fait ! **

L'homme empoigna Stiles assez doucement et le retourna pour le menotter. Stiles se débattait criant qu'il n'avait rien fait, que le policier n'avait aucune raison de le menotter, qu'il connaissait ses droits et toute autre connerie du genre mais l'officier de police n'en avait que faire. Il fit asseoir Stiles sur une chaise, se dirigea vers la chaine hifi de celui-ci et mit de la musique.

Stiles avait la bouche ouverte, surpris. Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Ce … magnifique… jeune policier entrait chez lui, le menottait pour ensuite mettre de la musique ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. L'autre homme avança vers lui, approcha son visage du sien et dit d'une voix rauque :

**Vous êtes accusé d'attentat à la pudeur Mr Stilinski.**

**Moi ? Mais…euh, pourquoi ?**

**Vous vous baladez en sous-vêtement dans votre appartement sans penser aux conséquences pour les autres. **

**Je ne comprends pas… **déclara faiblement Stiles tout en fixant le torse musclé de l'agent face à lui, moulé dans son uniforme.

**Je vais vous expliquer. **

Sans que Stiles ne s'y attende, le policier ouvrit sa chemise dans un geste brusque, faisant voler les boutons au travers de la pièce. Stiles ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais la referma, ne sachant que dire. L'agent de police se déhanchait sensuellement sous le nez du jeune brun qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le visage de son interlocuteur était absolument fabuleux mais son torse n'était pas en reste. Il avait les cheveux noirs dressés en piques, de magnifiques yeux verts et une barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait un petit côté mystérieux très excitant. Son torse était une véritable œuvre d'art, des pectoraux prononcés, des abdominaux à en damner un saint. Ce mec était parfait et il faisait un striptease pour Stiles.

Soudain Stiles comprit et sourit. Ses amis lui offraient un stripteaseur pour ses vingt ans, et quel stripteaseur ! Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Stiles, se déhanchant lentement contre les cuisses de son prisonnier. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir ce que remarqua le policier.

**Tchhh… vilain garçon, ne retiens pas tes gémissements. Après tout ton copain Scott n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je…non il n'est pas là… **

**Si je te détache, tu promets d'être sage ? **

**Euh…je, oui, je serais sage. **Déglutit difficilement Stiles alors que son vis-à-vis frotte consciencieusement son bas ventre contre le sien.

Le flic détache avec une seule main les menottes qui retenaient le jeune garçon prisonnier. Stiles reste les bras ballants, se léchant les lèvres par moment tout en regardant le stripteaseur droit dans les yeux.

**Stiles c'est ça ? **

**Oui… **

**Je m'appelle Derek. **

Ledit Derek ne laisse pas le temps à son client de répondre et lécha doucement son cou. Le plus jeune cambra la tête en arrière tout en laissant échapper son premier gémissement de plaisir. Derek attrapa les mains de sa victime et les posa sur son torse, incitant Stiles à le toucher.

Stiles n'en revenait pas, au fond de lui, il exultait. Ses amis étaient vraiment géniaux, il avait ce beau garçon pour lui seul. Après quelques caresses et quelques baisers déposés dans le cou du plus jeune, Derek se releva, l'entrainant avec lui, puis le poussant vers le lit. Il se déhancha et enleva son pantalon. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Stiles lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son cadeau d'anniversaire ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Le grand brun avança prudemment au dessus de Stiles ne voulant pas le brusquer mais ce dernier le surprit en l'attirant contre lui et en l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Derek se laissa aller sous la caresse de la langue de son vis-à-vis, frottant ses hanches à celles de Stiles qui laissait échapper de légers gémissements étouffés par le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Derek laissa ensuite glisser sa main le long du corps fin de son client, le caressant, le taquinant du bout des doigts jusqu'à poser sa main sur l'élastique du boxer de Stiles. Sa seconde main rejoignit la première et il tira sur le sous-vêtement de son partenaire pour que celui-ci soit nu contre lui. Stiles avaient les joues rouges, son cœur battait la chamade mais il était heureux et confiant. Il ne connaissait pas Derek, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne le blesserait pas. De plus, cela faisait longtemps que Stiles n'avait pas eu d'expérience sexuelle même s'il n'était plus vierge. Derek était là et il avait l'air d'avoir envie de lui, donc Stiles oublia toutes ses inhibitions et toucha le sexe tendu de Derek avec sa main droite. Derek laissa échapper son premier gémissement.

Les deux garçons haletaient, la chaleur et leur activité les rendaient chauds. Ils se masturbèrent mutuellement durant de longues minutes, se frottant l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de plus de sensation. Derek ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait, il n'avait jamais eu de relations avec ses clients. D'habitude, il se contentait d'aguicher, de danser, d'effleurer mais jamais il n'était allé aussi loin. Pourtant quand la porte s'était ouverte sur Stiles, Derek avait abandonné tout ces principes. Ce jeune garçon était trop parfait pour qu'il passe à côté. Sa peau pâle parsemée de grains de beauté semblait douce, ses grands yeux chocolats appelaient à la luxure tout comme le simple boxer qu'il portait jusqu'alors.

Derek décida finalement de cesser de masturber Stiles qui gémit de mécontentement à la perte de contact sur son membre. Derek sourit légèrement, l'embrassa et fit descendre ses baisers le long du torse du brun. Stiles avait beaucoup de mal à rester en place, il frissonnait, gigotait mais les mains de Derek vinrent le plaquer contre le lit. Lorsque la bouche du danseur vint se poser sur son sexe, Stiles cria. La bouche de Derek était douce et chaude. Un véritable brasier s'empara du bas-ventre du plus jeune qui ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se cambrer. Il avait besoin de plus, de plus de contact, de plus de Derek. Il voulait plus.

**Plus… Derek s'il te plait…** chuchota-t-il

**Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement Stiles ? Dis-le moi… **demanda Derek.

**Ta bouche… sur moi… plus. **

**Dis-le Stiles ! **

**Suce-moi, **cria presque ce dernier, au bord de l'implosion.

Derek eut un petit rire, très sexy du point de vue de Stiles, avant de reprendre l'érection de celui-ci à pleine bouche. Stiles haletait, gémissait, se cambrait. Sa tête bougeait de droite à gauche allant taper contre le matelas sous l'afflux de sensations. Derek lui prodiguait la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Stiles laissait ses mains aller et venir sur le dos musclé du stripteaseur l'encourageant gentiment à aller plus vite.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le pauvre Stiles était à l'agonie, les gémissements semblaient coincés dans sa gorge tandis que Derek l'avalait complètement. Il allait jouir, il le sentait et il savait qu'il devait prévenir son partenaire pour que celui-ci puisse se reculer mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop chaud, était trop excité pour demander à Derek de s'arrêter.

Le plus âgé sentait que son amant n'allait pas tarder à exploser mais ne voulait pas se stopper. Le sexe du plus jeune était un véritable régal et le voir se crisper et se battre avec lui-même pour rester en place était passablement fabuleux. Il avait le pouvoir sur celui qui lui avait fait perdre tout ses moyens quand il l'avait vu. Finalement Stiles s'arqua tout en lâchant un gémissement qui pourrait être qualifié d'obscène et jouit dans la bouche du danseur qui avala une partie de la semence qui venait de lui être offerte.

Derek remonta et embrassa doucement Stiles. Celui-ci aurait du être dégouté d'embrasser Derek après ce qu'il venait de faire mais il n'était rien. Le baiser s'intensifia et Derek choisit ce moment pour introduire lentement un doigt dans le corps du châtain. Celui-ci geignit, la sensation était familière mais restait gênante au début. Quand il fut détendu, Derek fit aller et venir son doigt tout en continuant d'embrasser Stiles. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit rapidement le premier. Stiles continuait de gémir, il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça mais le traitement infligé par Derek était si… délicieux.

**Tu aimes ?** demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier.

**Comme…si tu avais…hm…besoin de…oh…demander**, répondit alors Stiles.

Derek sourit et Stiles se dit en lui-même qu'il avait vraiment de la chance, un Derek souriant était encore plus beau qu'un Derek policier et sérieux. Stiles n'en pouvait plus, son corps entier se crispait sous les assauts du plus âgé. Il voulait Derek, entièrement, ses doigts aussi bon soient-ils ne lui suffisait plus. Il lâcha les draps qu'il agrippait jusqu'à alors et tendit la main jusqu'à sa table de nuit pour y attraper un préservatif.

Derek le regarda faire en silence et en continuant d'enfoncer ses doigts au plus profond du corps parsemé de grains de beauté. Il percutait la prostate de Stiles à chaque coup, le faisant se tordre, gémissant sous le plaisir ressenti. De son autre main, Derek se caressait lentement. Quand Stiles eut fini de déballer le préservatif, il l'enfila sur le sexe imposant de son amant et écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour l'encourager.

Derek retira ses doigts lentement et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles. Progressivement, il pénétra le châtain, gémissant sous la sensation de chaleur que lui procura le corps du plus jeune en se refermant autour de son sexe. Stiles était parfait, chaud, étroit et accueillant à la fois. Il avait la tête renversée en ailleurs, laissant un libre accès à son cou que Derek s'empressa de mordiller et de lécher. Il se permit même d'y apposer un suçon, qui fit gémir le jeune garçon. Les cuisses de Stiles vinrent bientôt se refermer sur les hanches du grand brun pour approfondir les va-et-vient de Derek au fond de lui. Les deux hommes gémissaient leur plaisir de concert et s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, recherchant toujours plus de contact.

Derek eut soudain envie de plus et détacha Stiles de lui pour le faire s'agenouiller face à sa tête de lit. Il agrippa les poignets pâles du garçon et les lui fit poser sur le bois encadrant le lit. Il vient ensuite se coller contre lui et pénétra à nouveau Stiles qui haleta. La pénétration était encore meilleure dans cette position. Stiles pouvait sentir les muscles de Derek se contracter dans son dos, la main de l'autre homme bougeait gentiment dans ses cheveux lui faisant cambrer la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que celle-ci repose sur l'épaule du stripteaseur. Stiles fit passer sa main derrière la tête de Derek pour l'embrasser. Les baisers étaient enflammés, passionnés. Stiles prit ensuite appui sur les cuisses de Derek pour s'empaler de lui-même sur le sexe du brun. Derek avait les mains enroulées autour du torse de son client mais quand il sentit le jeune proche de la jouissance, il en fit descendre une et l'enroula autour du membre de Stiles, le caressant du bout des doigts, faisant naitre de délicieux frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de l'étudiant. Il fit plusieurs fois passer son pouce sur le sommet du gland de Stiles, faisant gémir celui-ci de bien-être. Les va-et-vient se firent plus brutaux et plus rapides, Stiles vint en premier, de longues trainées de sperme s'étalant sur son ventre plat et sur le lit. Derek jouit quelques minutes plus tard et mordit dans l'épaule de Stiles pour étouffer son gémissement.

Doucement, Derek se retira du corps encore tremblant d'excitation de Stiles et jeta le préservatif par terre. Il attira Stiles contre lui et ils se couchèrent côte à côte sur le lit, encore nu.

**Ça va ?** demanda Derek

**Oh oui… très bien**, sourit Stiles

**Tant mieux. Et bien… Joyeux Anniversaire de la part de tous tes amis. **Déclara soudainement Derek un peu gêné.

Stiles eut un petit rire et embrassa Derek.

**C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire de ma vie ! **

**C'est le meilleur travail que j'ai eu depuis longtemps**, confessa alors Derek en embrassant à nouveau Stiles.

~ D&S& D&S& D&S& D&S& ~

Vers 18h, les amis de Stiles débarquèrent à l'appartement, de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool dans les mains ainsi que de nombreux cadeaux et de la nourriture. Ils ne s'attendaient clairement pas à trouver le stripteaseur que Lydia avait jugé bon d'engager encore dans le salon de Scott et Stiles, encore moins à trouver Stiles en train de danser presque nu devant le dit stripteaseur qui riait devant la performance assez ridicule du châtain.

Ils ne dirent rien. Après tout, Stiles avait vingt ans aujourd'hui, leur cadeau lui avait plu, c'était le principal.


	2. SEQUELLE

**SÉQUELLE** | **SANS LEM0N** |

**TRUC T0UT MIGN0N P0UR C0NCLURE | MERCI P0UR LES REVIEWS **

* * *

Jamais Stiles n'oublierait la journée de ses vingt ans, même cinq ans après. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Le matelas s'affaissa à ses côtés et il remarqua que Derek venait enfin se coucher. Ce dernier le regarda tendrement et l'embrassa.

**A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? **

**Mes vingt ans**, répondit Stiles en souriant.

Derek eut un large sourire lui aussi. Stiles adorait réellement les moments où il voyait son homme sourire, deux fossettes se formaient sur ses joues et le rajeunissait considérablement, pas que Derek soit vieux, attention. Il avait juste quatre ans de plus que Stiles, ce n'était pas grand-chose. De toute façon le plus jeune se fichait bien de l'âge de son amoureux, ce n'était pas le plus important.

**Je ne les oublierai jamais je crois**, répliqua doucement Derek.

**Et moi dont ! Toi te déhanchant contre moi, te déshabillant et… hm… **répondis Stiles laissant échapper un gémissement de contentement au rappel de ce souvenir.

Derek ria et enleva son t-shirt. Il rentrait du travail et était épuisé. De nombreuses choses avaient changé depuis ce fameux 21 Août. Derek n'était plus strip-teaseur, il avait fini par avouer à Stiles qu'il faisait ça pour payer ses études, sans réel plaisir ce qui avait réjouit l'hyperactif.

**On a vraiment les choses à l'envers, n'est-ce pas ? **demanda Derek.

**Oui, mais c'est pour ça que l'on est un couple unique. **

**C'est vrai, qui aurait d'abord couché ensemble puis eu les quelques rendez-vous supposés réglementaires ensuite ? **répondit le plus âgé.

**Tu te souviens du premier ?** demanda ensuite Stiles

Bien sur que Derek s'en souvenait.

# # #

Stiles était seul à l'appartement, Scott étant à nouveau chez Lydia. Il s'ennuyait ferme et n'osait pas envoyer de texto à Derek. Lorsque ses amis l'avait surpris en train de danser en boxer toujours en compagnie du strip-teaseur, aucun n'avait fait de remarque. Ils avaient intégrés Derek comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de la bande, de la meute comme ils l'appelaient. Les deux jeunes avaient échangés leur numéro, se promettant de se revoir bientôt, mais après avoir eu quelques conversations banales, Stiles n'osait trop en demander. Pourtant il trouvait réellement l'autre homme, magnifique et celui-ci avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

La sonnerie de son portable interpella Stiles. Un nouveau message de Derek. Et bien, quand on pense au loup…on en voit la queue. « **Vous n'avez toujours pas fais votre déposition concernant cette affaire d'attentat à la pudeur. Steven's café, dans une demi-heure ?** » Stiles sauta littéralement de son lit et se précipita vers la salle de bain, puis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu au texto, alors il attrapa rapidement son téléphone, tapota un « **oui, avec plaisir** » et partit se rendre présentable. Il enfila un bermuda noir, un t-shirt blanc et une chemise à carreaux bleu, noir et gris. Il tenta de se coiffer rapidement mais abandonna lorsqu'il vu que sa coiffure ne voulait pas rester en place. Un petit coup de parfum et il était près. Il courut presque pour ne pas arriver en retard et aperçut Derek entrant dans le café vêtu lui aussi d'un bermuda noir et d'un t-shirt bleu clair.

**Salut ! **

**Salut Stiles,** répondit calmement Derek.

Stiles ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, lui serrer la main semblait stupide après avoir couché avec lui alors il se contenta de s'asseoir. Ils discutèrent, enfin…Stiles parla et Derek se contentait de l'écouter, de poser quelques questions quand cela s'avérait nécessaire mais aussi de faire respirer le plus jeune pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe avec le flux de parole qui sortait de sa jolie bouche.

Finalement Derek proposa au plus jeune d'aller se promener à Central Park. Stiles accepta, il accepterait tout tant que cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec Derek. Malheureusement la légendaire maladresse de Stiles refit surface au pire moment. Derek venait de lui offrir une glace, il fit tomber sa serviette par terre. Les deux garçons se penchèrent pour la ramasser en même temps. En plus de cogner sa tête contre celle du danseur, Stiles étala sa glace sur le t-shirt du brun.

Il s'en voulut, commença à s'excuser de toutes les manières possibles, tentant même de le faire dans une langue étrangère. Derek s'amusait de le voir gêné de cette façon, mais le pauvre garçon allait réellement s'étouffer s'il continuait de parler autant. Ainsi, Derek l'embrassa. Il n'avait –bien sur– trouvé que cette façon pour faire respirer le châtain.

# # #

**J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais t'étouffer tu sais ! **

**Et moi j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne voudrais jamais me revoir après ça. **

Les deux hommes rigolèrent à ce souvenir. Stiles avait maintenant la tête contre l'épaule de Derek, deux de leurs mains entrelacées. Stiles embrassa rapidement la clavicule de son chéri et se blottit encore plus contre lui.

**Le deuxième rendez-vous était pire !** s'exclame soudain Derek.

**Oh non…celui-ci, je préfère qu'on évite d'en parler !**

**Ah bon ? Etonnant…** s'amusa le plus âgé.

# # #

Stiles avait invité Derek à boire un verre dans un bar qu'il connaissait nommé « Le break ». Le rendez-vous à deux avait vite tourné court quand la plupart des amis de Stiles vinrent eux aussi dans le bar. Ca ne dérangea pas plus que ça Derek. Stiles par contre était affreusement gêné et vidait verre sur verre pour se détendre.

Une heure plus tard, Stiles était assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de Derek, essayant de soulever leurs t-shirts respectifs pour comparer leurs deux torses. Derek essayait tant bien que mal de retenir le plus jeune mais c'était difficile quand celui-ci gesticulait dans tout les sens. Il prit à partie Lydia, en lui expliquant que Scott avait de moins jolies fesses que Derek et donc que son copain était le meilleur. Stiles ayant bien entendu totalement occulté le fait que lui et le strip-teaseur n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble. Derek souriait, amusé du comportement de son ancien client. Un peu plus tard, Derek écoutait Stiles débattre de la vitesse par k/h d'une mouche avec son ami Isaac, presque aussi bourré que lui. Une minute plus tard, Stiles colla sa tête dans le cou du brun, inspira profondément l'odeur de l'homme sur qui il était assis. Il regarda ensuite Derek droit dans les yeux, lui fit un grand sourire et lui avoua qu'il voulait porter ses bébés.

# # #

**Mon dieu, j'ai tellement honte !** rougit Stiles, en cachant sa tête dans le cou de Derek.

**Encore maintenant, cinq ans après ?**

**Toujours…** murmura Stiles.

**Je t'ai trouvé vraiment mignon ce soir là. **

**Suuuper… mignon est parfaitement l'adjectif qu'il faut. **Répondit Stiles, blasé.

Derek rigola et laissa l'une de ses mains glisser sur la hanche de son copain. Il caressa tendrement la peau découverte du jeune homme et l'embrassa profondément. Stiles geignit et escalada le corps de Derek. Il était maintenant au dessus de l'autre homme. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes.

**Et quand tu m'as demandé en mariage ? Tu t'en souviens ?** demande Stiles.

**Bien sur, j'étais tellement nerveux ce jour-là, aller voir ton père pour lui demander s'il me donnait l'autorisation a été l'épreuve de ma vie ! **

**Quelle drôle d'idée d'aller voir mon père aussi ! **

**Je voulais le faire bien. **

**Et tu l'as fais magnifiquement bien…**

**# # #**

**Mr Stilinski, je peux vous parler ? **

**Bien sur, et je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler John, non ?**

**Oui, Monsi…John, désolé. Ça fait maintenant trois ans que Stiles et moi sortons ensemble et… **

**Et ? **demande le père de Stiles.

**Je voulais savoir si vous acceptiez que je demande votre fils en mariage. **Dit Derek avant de prendre une grande inspiration, anxieux d'entendre la réponse.

**Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Oui bien sur. Stiles en a envie de toute façon ! **

Derek souffla de soulagement et sourit à son beau-père. Les deux hommes se firent une accolade et Derek partit chercher Stiles au travail. Il le ramena à l'appartement et lui demanda d'aller se changer. Stiles obtempéra tout en posant une tonne de question quant à leur destination mais Derek ne laissa rien échapper.

Finalement, les deux amoureux se rendirent à Central Park. Derek avait préparé un panier repas absolument parfait. Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui prenait le brun mais il était heureux. Lorsque Derek sortit le dessert du panier, Stiles comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial. C'était un fraisier et ce que Stiles adorait par-dessus tout, c'était les fraisiers que faisait Derek. Avant de lui tendre sa part, Derek s'agenouilla et s'approcha de Stiles.

**Stiles, je t'aime. **

**Moi aussi je t'aime**, réplique le jeune homme.

**Veux-tu partager des fraisiers avec moi pour le restant de nos jours ? Veux-tu m'épouser Stiles ? **

Stiles imita à la perfection un poisson en train de respirer pendant une minute qui en parut 30 à Derek tellement il était stressé.

# # #

**Et tu as dis oui ! **

**Bien sur que j'ai dis oui. Je t'aime tu sais ?**

**Moi aussi je t'aime Stiles et je ne cesserai jamais de le faire. **

Les deux hommes avaient à nouveau liés leurs mains ensemble. Derek attira la main gauche de Stiles à sa bouche et embrassa l'alliance que ce dernier portait. Stiles fit de même avec l'alliance de Derek puis il se recoucha au côté de son amoureux pendant que celui-ci éteignait la lumière. Ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans déjà et leur amour ne se dégraderait pas. Ils se l'étaient promis après tout.


End file.
